LoZ: Dying Roses
by CittyKatYuki
Summary: Two loved ones, they aren't together for one to get rid of a darkness, their story goes on without either of them together, while one plays with their hearts... to fool them, RATED T for some violence and cursing.
1. Zelda Day I Come Back To Me

**Hey, writing another fanfiction, this one is different from my other one,**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

I rolled my eyes over to the clock, it has been hours… no days, when my love left, he had said he was going on a journey to get rid of the darkness inside him. I told him that his heart didn't have such evil in it, he ignored me… I supposed that even I couldn't change his thoughts.

I do have hope for him to come back, but I feel as if his same shadow was hunched over me… as well. I looked over to the red roses and watched a pedal fall from one of them. "How are you this evening?" I looked over to the shadows where the voice had come from.

The area was very low lighted in the house I was in; it was about 2:00 A.M. so there wasn't really any light to pour into the windows. I nodded up, hoping to get a better view to see that one. "What do you want?" I asked. I knew exactly who I was talking to, but I couldn't see him quiet clearly.

I felt him fly by me like a wisp, and it felt as if he glided his fingers under my chin. "Well… to give attention of course!" He said. It felt as if I was able to see his presence, but not see his figure… it just seemed like he was there, and I can sense his soul and his sharp eyes even glaring at me. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" I hissed. I felt a smile come from him from the pitch of his voice. "Yes, but it's hard to resist, when I can come to see just a lovely beautiful rose like you!" He said.

I felt his hand crawl behind my shoulder. I turned around quickly and smacked his hand. "Link, would never allow you to even come near this place!" I exclaimed. He gave a little chuckle, and even laughed. "Isn't he _looking for me_?" He taunted. I sighed angrily, and barked over to where I thought he was. "You're _so scary_!" He teased. His figure began to appear once he said that. I turned and stared at him. His eyes didn't care; he looked like he would just go ahead and kill me if he wanted to. "You wanted to _bite me_?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, and looked over to the roses on the table.

He appeared beside the round table, and nearly made the vase fall down. He looked up. "Would you stop moping?" He asked. I straighten myself, and glared at him. He laughed, "Did I hit a _vein_?" He joked. I stepped a foot closer to him, "You expect me to be _moping around eh_? Piss off!" I snapped. He giggled. "Then what's the sad look when I say something about Link?" He said. I stepped back; he got closer to me and grabbed my chin. I quickly kicked him in the chest. "PISS OFF!" I shouted. He smirked a little. "AND LEAVE LINK ALONE!" I exclaimed. His smirk got bigger. I slammed my foot into his. "DON'T YOU DARE…!" I pointed my finger into his face so close I bet he couldn't see the whole thing. "HURT LINK!" I continued.

His smirk disappeared into the shadows of where he was before. "AND WHILE YOUR AT IT, YOU CAN **STOP** VISTING **ME**!" I marked. He laughed for a second. He laughed and then sighed. "Okay…" I sensed he was up to no good… he wasn't going to give up. "YOU COWARD!" I shouted as he began to leave.

I fell to the floor, and rolled my eyes to the clock in the darkness, the big hand was on the V. I rolled my eyes to the window looking to the stars… I began to cry. My tears were falling down my cheeks and down onto my hands, on the triforce. Even in the darkness, it was _still_ see able. I sniffled and my breathing was heavy. "Link… please… come back…" I sobbed. I began to cry more, but I saw a bright light glow for a matter of a few seconds. I looked at my hand, and somehow I felt as if everything would be _okay_?

I got up, and went to my bedroom, with a small smile… I still sniffled, and my face was still moist. I jumped onto my bed, and sighed. The pillows were so comfy and my blankets were so warm. I fell asleep… I felt somewhat better? I knew in my heart, Link was still very much _alive_!

o o o

I woke up the next morning, with a thought in my head. I flew off out of bed, and quickly got dressed. When I walked slowly into the kitchen, my eyes squinted from all the light coming into the house, so I walked looking down at my feet but once I looked up… there in the blindness of light I saw—

Thanks for reading chapter 1, give me thoughts on this one, or ideas for the next chapter. This chapter was kind of short


	2. Link Day I Zelda Part I

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

I looked up at the sky. There were thousands of stars in the sky, there were blue, green, and red stars… some were bigger and brighter than the others. Zelda and I used to just gaze at all of them, and point to certain ones. They are all so beautiful. Then, in the middle of the sky there was a bright crescent moon, even with all the stars it lightens the sky up, a bit more. From the sky, there were also white snowflakes floating gently to the ground. When they reached my face or my hand, they felt cold and melted away. I liked it.

It was very difficult to walk through the thick snow. While I walked, there was a cold breeze in the air; it gave me a small shiver. I still walked to find him—I looked down. Even though, I still have her in my thoughts, it's hard for me because of my feelings. I just begin to remember her image more... her dirty blond hair not as dark as mine, her dark blue eyes, her smile, and how she was always happy… every time _I_ came into thought, for her… I can only imagine how she must feel right now. I feel awful. Even though I told her, she still told me _we were safe_ … but I _still_ left. I just _really want to protect her_ … I always feel scared, that I failed her.

I went to a tree, and sat beside it, and I took my gear off and put it beside me. My face felt wet, I put my finger on my cheek. "Was I crying?" I asked myself. I smiled a little and looked up at the sky again. I wanted to see where the moon was in the sky. "It must be 2:00 A.M." I sighed. I looked over to all the stars… I wonder if Zelda was looking at them as well. I moved my eyes over to the snow on the ground. I scooped my right hand into it. It felt fluffy.

My mind dove off, and I closed my eyes; I remembered Zelda's beautiful looks. Her dark blond hair, her sparkling navy blue eyes, and her bright smile… and who she was exactly. I missed hearing her voice, I'd cry if I ever heard it again. I feel lost without her; she just always cared and loved me. I opened my eyes, and yawned. My eyes felt watery. "I'm tired…"I mumbled. I closed my eyes again. "Just please… stay safe, Link!" My eyes widened. "…and come back!" I looked at the snow again trying not to start crying. I breathed in, and breathed out. "I love you," I put my hand on my face; I breathed in, and exhaled roughly. I looked up, and saw the moon staring down at me, and all the stars surrounding it. I felt weird…

I felt as if… something bad were to happen, to me? I looked over to my left hand, there in the dark… the triforce lighted with yellow power. Something bad was to possibly happen, to me… and her. I looked to the east where I had come from to get here. Somehow I felt uneasy, and scared. I had to find him… he's somewhere… he's looking for me, I know it! I'm not safe here. I got up, and grabbed all my gear; I strapped my shield and my sword to me, and quickly continued climbing up higher. It was probably one of the worst ideas I have ever had, but I didn't know what to do… I just wanted to close my eyes for a bit longer and rest. Worst idea, I was probably immensely tired, but I don't think there was anything else I was able to do at a time like this.

I had two choices, I was able to head back… but I would not make it… I think the same thing goes for this choice as well though. I'm probably going to die… I won't? Will I? I panted, and looked behind me. He's somehow closer, and he seems he's moving quicker then I was. Zelda…

I turned around, and began walking forward again; all there was now was lots of snow in the way. I worried I'd give up, I was low on energy. I didn't know if I'd make it.

Thanks for reading, chapter 3 coming soon, give me thoughts on this one, and ideas on the next one! Thank you! ;)


	3. Link Day I My Pulse Part II

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

It was still dark, the stars and the moon were above my head. I felt very uncomfortable though. As I climbed higher, the more the wind howled and blew into my face. I was tired and all, but I still was somehow alert. Suddenly, I found my surroundings unusual. It was very quiet, I saw nothing living around, not a single animal was nearby. I began looking around, I felt eerie. "Link…" I quickly turned around and looked everywhere in the surrounding. The voice had sounded like; it had passed by my right ear as if it was wind. I quickly drew my sword, I held it tight, and pointed in the direction I was looking. I kept changing my view.

I rolled my eyes over to my right. "Where are you?!" I shouted. I heard laughter, I looked over to the direction of it… it slowly become softer, and then it completely stopped. I felt a slight tug on my hat. I turned around, and saw Dark Link, he was smiling. I looked at him, I tried to view him, and I attempted to hold my sword upwards, but I was just so exhausted. He nodded. "You look tired," He tilted his head. I still eyed him trying to keep my eyes open. He glanced over at my sword, and pulled his blade out. He hit my sword, and it made a clanging sound. He smiled, "This should be fun!"

He began attacking me; I began getting scrapes all over my face and arms. I wasn't really alert as before. I began using my sword to block his attacks, because attacking him, was the hardest thing for me to do right now… he was just too fast for me, it was hard for my eyes to keep contact on him. I can't fight right now, this is bad… I watched as my red blood flew in the air.

I had managed to attack him a few times, but they were just small scratches. Was he really going to kill me? I felt weak and hopeless. He smiled, and I suddenly felt the whole entire world get even quieter, the only thing I heard was my heartbeat. I looked down and saw his sword in the upper part of my chest. I was left in shock for a moment… I felt I couldn't move at all. Suddenly I coughed roughly, and blood came out of my mouth. It went on to snow; I was looking down at that direction. I was breathing heavily.

I looked at the sword again in my chest, and dropped my weapon. I watched as blood dripped down from his sword. For me, everything was quiet… and everything seemed to be moving slowly… all I heard was the movement of my pulse, and my rough breathing… there was also blood dripping everywhere, and me coughing it up, as well. I drew my left hand onto the sword, and my right on it. I couldn't believe exactly, that I just have been stabbed. Is this the end of me? I looked up to him. More blood came out of my mouth. He smiled. He turned the sword inside me. I suddenly was able to get my voice, "S-Stop!" I howled. His smile got bigger, "Oh? You still have energy to talk? That's good!" He pulled the sword out, and pushed me. I cried out pain.

I had felled on the snow, and he stood in front of me with his sword all bloody. My vision became hazy. "Hopefully you won't die…" He laughed. I kept closing my eyes and opening them. "I'd be ashamed for killing you," He smiled, and looking to the other direction. "Hopefully, something would happen… but certainly not from me!" He giggled. I felt warm blood roll down my chin. He turned and looked at me with a big smile, "Well see _you later_!" He began skipping along in the snow leaving. I had no energy _at all_ ; I couldn't even say something to him. I coughed up more blood. My breathing was uneasy, I felt as if I couldn't breathe especially in this cold weather. Suddenly my vision went pitch black.

Zelda…

Thanks for reading chapter 3, chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Zelda Day II Romani From The Ranch P I

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

I woke up the next morning, with a thought in my head. I flew off out of bed, and quickly got dressed. When I walked slowly into the kitchen, my eyes squinted from all the light coming into the house, so I walked looking down at my feet but once I looked up… there in the blindness of light I saw—I shook my head sideways, and roughly sighed.

I went into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. Cold air blew into my face, as I pulled the door open. My eyes went all over the place looking for the eggs and butter, it wasn't that difficult. I placed them both on the counter. I opened a cabinet above my head, and reached in to get a small bowl… I then put it next to the eggs. Next I opened the silverware droor, and pulled a fork and a butter knife out. Then I put the stove on four, and put a sliced piece of butter in a pan. I soon began mixing the eggs.

A presence came to me. I looked over to the counter with the barstools against it, one of them were pulled away as if someone were sitting in it. "You better leave!" I hissed. His appearance appeared, and he smiled, "Why! I'll miss your cuteness…!" He whined. I hit him with a glare; he didn't budge and continued to smile. He leaned on to the counter. "You think I can have some eggs _too_?" He gave me his puppy eyes. Quickly I poured the stirred egg yolk into the pan, looking away from him. "Oh _pretty please_!" He begged. I rolled my eyes over to him with a stern look. "I wasn't expecting any _visitors_ , and I don't have enough for you!" I looked back towards the pan to focus on scraping the pan with the spatula. "You would have enough for _Link_!" He added. I remained frozen for a second… just even a thought of him, made me want to cry.

I turned the heat off the stove, and scraped the eggs onto a plate. "You _sure_ are quiet…" He said. I didn't even look at him; I just sat down at the small dining table. The sun was in my eyes again.He slowly sat next to me. "Oh c'mon! Just _one_ bite!" He begged. I avoided eye contact with him. "Why are you still here?" I marked. He moved back a little, and stared at me. "Why…to see you of course!" He said brightly. I sighed, and began to eat my eggs.

It was quiet for a bit, he practically stared at me. "Where were you last night?" I asked him. "Last night?" He looked shocked. I looked down back at my food and began eating. "Last night, I went to sleep… I was tired!" Something about the tone of his voice killed me. I eyed him, "Okay…" I finished my plate, and put it in front of him. "W-What?!" He freaked. I got out my seat, and tucked the chair under. "Why don't you clean the dishes, _since you're here_?!" He stared at me.

I went into my room, and fully dressed myself. I put on a cute brown long sleeve dress, with buttons. It was a little bit above my knee. Next, I pulled my brown tights onto my legs. On top of all that I put on my brown fluffy jacket on. I scrunched my orange mittens and my purple ear mutts on. Then put my fluffy brown boots over my feet. Before heading out I grabbed my green purse, and stuffed my belongings in it; such as my Nintendo 3ds. My wallet was already in it.

As I gotten closer to the door, I heard water running. I opened the door, and saw Dark not too far away... washing the dishes. I went to the door, and opened it. "I'm not doing a thing for you, and when I get back… you won't be here!" He closed the door and left.

The ground was piled up with snow; I had already had raked a bit of a path yesterday to at least be able to walk out. The sky was grey with some clouds; with a hint of light from the sky… it was quite a view. I saw a few red and blue birds flying around and sitting on the branches of trees. Also some white bunnies hoping around in the snow. I felt really warm outside, especially with the little bit of sun in my face. I was heading toward the town.

Even though, I was still practically queen of Hyrule, ever since my father passed not many years ago… Link and I wanted to be together! We didn't want to be living in a castle, all cramped inside such a place with big closed up buildings, so we lived in the forest. We thought the fresh air, and the beauty of the wild was the best. I still kind of control the castle and Hyrule though. It wasn't too far away… it was sort of worth the walk.

o o o

I walked into the town, and brought the things I needed… I really just needed eggs; I wanted to get away from him. While I was there, I was greeted by a few people… well actually almost everyone. "Good morning, Your Majesty…" or "Haven't seen you dearest Zelda…" I've been gone for some time. I rarely came here; I usually came here for supplies, or important matters. I also didn't actually like being called "Your Majesty," or "Queen," or even "Queen Zelda," I felt like it shouldn't be that way… maybe because I'm—I don't know. I still nodded and smiled, with a reply though.

"Oh good morning Zelda." The voice was high sweet little voice. I turned around, and looked down. "Romani! I haven't seen you around!" I bent down to hug her, I squeezed her tight. "What are you doing all the way down here?!" I asked. "Oh my sister told me to make some deliveries all on my own! Isn't that cool!?" She smiled. I smiled back. She looked away from me, glancing back at me confused. "Do you know where Link is exactly?" She asked. I was confused for a second. "No—I haven't seen him," She looked shocked. "Well, my sister found him unconscious and close to death last night… we were looking for my cat, and I found him." My eyes widened. This information killed me, I felt I couldn't breathe. I was quiet for a few. "Z-Zelda?" She said. I shot out to reality. "W-Where i-is he n-now?!" I exclaimed. "At the ranch," I smiled a little at her, and bowed; she was shocked. "Th-Thank you, Romani…thank you so much!" I turned away quickly and began walking back to the house.

Just in his voice… I knew something suspicious was off in his voice! I'm going to kill him, I told him not to!

o o o

Once I got back, I pulled the door open quickly, and looked into each room. Of course he wasn't there, he probably has been following me ever since… that bastard! I rolled my eyes over to the clock, it was 11:24 and I sighed. I turned around, and exited the house… I headed over to the indoor horse pen on the side of the house, and went inside. Inside were two horses. One was Epona, brown skinned with white hair. She was really nice to me, but she liked Link better. I still fed her though.

Not too far away from Epona was my horse, Mila… her skin was a little darker then the brown of Epona's, she also had black hair. Before walking over toward Mila, I fed Epona a carrot, which she ate slowly. I then petted Epona. I stared at Mila for a second, feeding her a carrot. I can't go to Link today… it will take some time to get here and back, and Epona needs to be taken care of. I petted Mila, while looking at Epona. She stared at me as well. I sighed. I can't take both of the horses. I sighed deeply out of frustration. "What do I do?!" I plopped down on to the floor, and leaned on my knees. I nodded up at the ceiling. "Maybe Midna will?" I pulled myself up. I made a face, glancing at Epona again. She just has to feed her, and make sure she's O.K. I looked down, and up again.

I headed back into the house, and got a piece of paper, a quill, and some black ink. I quickly wrote a letter, and sent it to instant mail. I hope she accepts it.

Thanks for reading Chapter 4, give me your thoughts, and ideas for next chapter!


	5. Link Day II Something Different Part I

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

I felt a little bit of pain in my chest, I was breathing deeply. Everything was black, but I soon realized my eyes were closed, I opened them slowly. There was so much light coming into my eyes; it nearly blinded me, so I had squinted. I finally had a chance to open my eyes to everything… and saw Malon? She looked at me, with a big smile, and her eyes were gleaming with all the light, and flushed with happiness. The pain from my chest stopped as well "You're going to say nothing aren't you?" She giggled. "M-Malon?" I stuttered. She looked away from my eyes, and this pain in my chest began to commence more. I looked down and saw the wound in my chest and Malon rubbing a liquid clear substance on it… I nearly freaked seeing it. It didn't really hurt; it felt a little soothing though… a bit. I really tried to ignore it a bit.

"W-What happened _last night_?" I asked. Malon stopped rubbing my chest, and froze for a second. "Last night…" she looked down, she then glanced at me with a sigh but with a smile at the end of it. I waited patiently anxiously. I remembered a bit of what happened that night, but most of it is faint... the only thing I remembered was Dark Link and Zelda somehow… also the pain I had suffered. Malon stared at me, "Last night, Romani's cat went missing… we had went to the house after a lot of work, and we noticed that the door was creaked open a bit. We also noticed that Romani's cat Felix wasn't anywhere to be seen… so we went up the mountains to find the cat." She looked over to the window. "Instead of finding her cat, I found you… you were covered in blood, and unconscious… you nearly almost died. I for myself—"She looked at me again, staring at me. "—almost fainted… I didn't know what to do! So, just to get you back still alive I took my scarf with my pendent, tied it around your chest, and carried you back!" She began panting, and soon began shedding tears. "M-Malon…" I watched her tears roll off her cheeks. "Malon!" I shouted. She sniffed, and wiped away her tears, "S-Sorry… I was just scared—and remembering it just—" She was sitting on top of my legs, making me not able to really move them, and I felt I couldn't even pull myself up to at least sit up. I looked over to the window. "Did you by chance…your cat?" I asked. I was sure I knew the answer, but maybe changing the subject could change things. She looked at me. "No—Romani still hopes too though."

She began rummaging into her first-aid kit, and pulled out a small green bottle with black top. "This may sting," I stared at the bottle. She drew the bottle closer to my wound and put it in a tilted position, and tapped it once. Drops flew out onto my wound. I closed my eyes with the howl of pain, and clutched the bed sheets. I began panting with my eyes open staring at the edge of the table next to the window. I stared at her, still having the remembrance of the pain in my feeling. She was closing the top of the bottle. "T-That's it?" I asked. She was rummaging through the first-aid kit. "Well, kind of… I need to give you some stitches."

She began stitching my wound up, it was a little painful. "Um—where is Romani, e-exactly?" She still focused on the stitches. I sighed with a small smile. Suddenly I coughed to my side. Blood flew out of my mouth. My breathing was still a little heavy. "Are you okay?" She asked. I rolled my eyes over to her painfully, she still focused on the stitches, "Y-Yeah," She was quiet and determined on my wound for a few minutes. I stared at fireplace to at least ignore the pain a bit. I listened to the flames roar and crackle. "Done!" She said suddenly. She began covering my now stitched up wound with new fresh bandages.

Malon got off my legs, they suddenly felt free again. She began cleaning up the first-aid kit, and pulled the blue blanket above me. She looked toward the wild fire, "Are you warm enough?" She asked. I was broken out of the staring. "Y-Yeah…" She nodded and headed over to the door to the far west. She put her hand on the door, and opened it slightly. "You must be hungry, so I'm going to make something for you…" She lied a foot out the door, and froze starring at the ground. She nodded up to me slowly, "Don't try to move too much… you're still healing…" She then exited and left. I really wanted to lay on my side, but not that I was trying not to disobey her… and for my own self. I was in so much pain, I felt I couldn't even move… kind of exhausted. My pain wasn't as bad as before though?

I looked around the room. The room was the same as I've seen it last, but something was out of place. The blue blanket was bloody, it was really warm. There were two tables nearby, one to my left, and one to my right. The table to my right was horizontal hugging the wall. On it was my clothes, which my tunic and my white layer shirt; I was topless right now. They both looked clean? Next to those were my belts and my pouches. On the ground beside the table, was my boots, and shield…my sword was lying on the ground under the table. The table to my right was lying vertically against the bed. On it at first glance was my hat and my gloves. My ears had felt different, and seeing the sharp blue earrings on the table kind of explained it. At the other end of the table was the first-aid. Over to the other bed to the far east of the room, must've been Romani's bed. The drawings she colored hanged on the walls. On the bed were two blankets, a yellow one and a pink one…I felt bad, they must've been sharing the bed. I figured out what was different about the room, the big window shining light in my eyes to my west… and the fireplace in the northeast part of the room.

In the corner of the room, I saw Malon coming towards me with a bowl. "Ma—"She shoved a spoon in my mouth as soon as I opened it. It tasted liquidly with flavor, and I tasted two solids; a cut up carrot piece, and a small piece of celery. I also tasted some noodles. I nodded up to the bowl, and saw soup in the bowl. As soon I had swallowed, she shoved another spoonful in my mouth. I tasted chicken, I swallowed it quickly; I had something on my mind to ask her. "Where's Romani?" I asked quickly before she stuffed my mouth again. "She went to deliver milk to our customers—"I interrupted her, "In this weather?" I asked. She stared at me. "Well, I'm the only one between her and me that had the knowledge to tend you…" She filled my mouth again. "Plus, I figured Romani was old enough to anyway." I swallowed quickly, "She's only eleven!" I shouted. She rolled her eyes and fed me more, "I started twelve." She looked back at me, and gave me more soup. "I also told her, to head to Zelda's if chances are bad… she has knowledge, and common sense, you know…" She stuffed my mouth quickly, so I wouldn't say anything.

I felt I had hardly a chance to breathe the way she forced the spoonfuls in my mouth. That was over though, and it _was_ good. I rolled my eyes over to Malon, she was heading towards the door. "What time is it?" I shouted. She turned around and stared at the wall. "11: 49 A.M." She turned and left the room.

For some reason, the room felt cold suddenly. The room wasn't as bright as before. I looked over to my left at the window. There was no light beaming at my eyes at all. The sky was dark and grey, there was also snow falling down from the sky. The window was also starting to fog up a bit. I suddenly heard a swift stomping noise coming to my ears. Then the door swung open, "Link!" Malon suddenly came into view. She was holding a log. "Are you cold?" She asked. "Y-Yeah," I stuttered with a shiver. She through the log in the fireplace, and the flame grew. "I'm going outside to check on the horses." She went towards the door, "I'll be back," I looked away. "Kay," I replied. She closed the door, and I heard her run down the stairs. I sighed.

The whole room felt dark, cold, and somewhat _eerie_ … I recognized this feeling. "Hey…" My eyes widened. I stared with my eyes glued to the ground. "…Leave…" I mumbled. "Oh, I just wanted to—tell you something," He whispered. I still stared at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact with him. "I heard… Zelda's coming," He began. I breathed heavy. "If you—"He began laughing. "She's in good hands," He marked. "Good—"I moved my eyes over another board on the floor. "But, that's not exactly why I'm here," He still stood where he was. "Then why!" I shouted. "I don't want you—"Suddenly I felt a pain in my right hand, and warm liquid on it. I looked over to my hand.

Dark's sword was buried in it, and my hand had blood rolling down everywhere. "Let this remind you not to tell Zelda," I eyed him, with pain. "I'm sure she already found out, and by the way—it's pretty obvious!" I yelled with all my might. He smiled. "Yeah, maybe it is… but it'll buy me more time… even if she does know, she won't find me… zero chances!" He laughed. "THEN WHAT'S THE POINT OF THIS?!" I yelled. He continued to stare down at me with his taunting eyes, "To buy time of course, and for the joy of it!" He giggled. He pulled his weapon out of my hand, I gasped with pain. Dark Link had disappeared, and I was no longer able to even sense him. I clutched my right hand tightly with my right, I would've put bandages on it, but I couldn't reach the first-aid kit. How do I explain this to Malon now?


	6. Zelda Day II A Message Part II

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

I lied on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I suddenly felt cold, so I tugged on my blanket and curled in it. I rolled my eyes to the clock in my bedroom. "11:51," I mumbled. I rolled on my side staring at the ground with my right arm falling down towards the ground. I glanced over to the three triangles. Every day I daydreamed about Link… and exactly seeing him. His dirty blonde hair, his sparkling sharp blue eyes, his genuine smile, and his soft tone whispering in my ears. I sat up on the bed slowly staring out the window that was now fogging up. "I want to _see_ him…" I mumbled to myself.

There was a path leading to the fields. It has trees guiding the path, and a whole bunch of beautiful wild flowers. The flowers in the winter time right now still haven't bloomed though. This path is the path I take to the castle, of course. Thinking of the castle… makes me think of Romani? Is she O.K. in this weather…? I've never actually seen her _all the way down here_ , unless with Malon? This weather was unusual. I glanced to the ground and back to the window. "Is Romani… still out there?" I asked myself.

Panicky, I grabbed my black cape and drove it around my body and over my head swiftly. I then quickly pulled my green scarf, and tied it around my neck. I quickly went outside and into the pen, to get my horse, Mila. I led her outside. I stared anxiously at the horse which was staring at me with my same deep feeling; it was like the horse was able to read my own thoughts and feelings. I gave her a carrot with a pet. I smiled, and climbed on the horse.

I stared towards the path with thought, I was worried. Breaking my thoughts, a whirling wind hit my face, as it howled through my ears leaving me shivering a bit. I kicked the horse and I went flying to find Romani… hopefully. I still had a bit of confidence, that wasn't taken over by fear. The fear of death.

o o o

Hyrule field was a large open land. Everywhere you looked there was beauty in any type of weather. In spring, the flowers and plants bloomed… many colors appear, many animal, including bugs. The sky and it clouds make a beauty of imagination. In the summer, it's hot, but the trees make it nice to relax in the shade… it can be especially hot because there isn't _one_ cloud in the sky. It is a beautiful touch of blue, the sky. In autumn, the trees leaves turn into a whole bunch of beautiful colors, such as red, orange, yellow, a dark purple, brown, and a light green. Then… there was winter, the plains are scattered with white fluffy flakes, the water is frozen into ice. The trees no longer have leaves, but snow on the branches. It may seem gloomy, but I find it fun! Besides when winter comes along, I actually have a theory for it. Everything is beautiful throughout the year, even in summer it's rain… just like the snow, and it may seem like a pile of gloom. The winter and little bits of rain… make beauty and happiness later on. Like the rainbow, after every storm.

The wind and snow blew in my face as I glanced around for Romani. I supposed Romani would just go to Castle Town, and back to the ranch, so I headed toward castle town to begin.

o o o

Castle town was quiet, probably because everyone was inside their homes to keep warm. Usually from the outside, before you even are on the bridge to get there… there is always loud music playing, and you can hear some of the voices shouting. I wasn't on the bridge; I was in front of it with my horse. I turned my horse around and headed toward Lon Lon Ranch, in hope to find Romani.

On the path toward Lon Lon Ranch, I still had some hope left, but I really was on my edges right now… I really hope I wouldn't be late. My horse neighed as I kicked it to move faster. Faster toward Lon Lon Ranch, I found carriage coming into view. My eyes widened feeling up with hope… it was only possible if this _was_ the carriage that carries Romani in it.

I filled up with more and more _and more_ hope, as I got closer. A grey horse came into my view. I tugged my horse back to make it stop. I jumped off the horse running in the thick snow over towards the carriage. I entered in the carriage finding Romani all curled up in a ball hugging her own self. I went up to her; laying a hand on her... to my surprise she opened one of her eyes. "Z-Zelda," She mumbled. "Am—I dying?" She asked. My eyes widened. Quickly in fear, I took my black cape, and my green scarf off. I wrapped the black cape around her, and tied the green scarf around her neck. I shivered, I felt really cold. "No—not yet, not at all… not when I'm here." I said. She smiled. I stared at her. "We _cannot_ go to the ranch yet, it's too cold." I said in the softest way. She nodded, and I drove the horse as quickly as possible to the house. I didn't worry about Mila; she was smart enough to follow me back.

I didn't care for being cold right now, I cared for Romani. Link must be in danger; if Malon had to have Romani go herself… isn't Romani eleven? I glanced back at Romani every once in a while to make sure she was okay. She was usually snuggled up in the oversized black cape for her. The black cape was practically like a blanket for her, at her size.

My house wasn't too far away; it also made it faster by me hitting the horse a lot. I picked Romani up, and quickly carried her in the house and placed her in a chair in the dining room. I threw a log in the fireplace, and began making some hot chocolate. While in the quick moving and not even thinking thought, Romani broke me, "Th-Thank you," I slowed down my pace and stared at her. I smiled with a nod. I finished the hot chocolate, and poured it in two cups. I handed one to her, and sat across from her.

Romani looked down, "I'm stupid…" I stared at her, "What? Why would you say that?" I asked. "Malon told me to go to your house if things are bad…" She sobbed. I smiled a little, "Romani… I used to make the same mistakes…" I looked up. "I still kind of do…" I chuckled. She nodded up to me, "You do? I thought adults are so much smarter, especially you." I looked down to her, "You won't do it again though… right?" I asked. She shook her head up and down with a smile. "No—it was scary…" I smiled, and drank some of my hot chocolate. "That's good!" I said. We both drank our hot chocolate. I didn't know but… something told me… that Romani was in trouble, I don't know what exactly it was. A miracle? The weather? A secret message being told to me? I have no idea.

I glance over to clock reading 12:14 P.M. and I nodded to Romani. "Is Link, okay?" I asked. Romani took a sip from her mug, "He should be okay, I mean Malon has knowledge to take care of him." She took another sip. "What happened to him?" I asked. Romani looked up, "Well my cat went missing, and we found him… somebody must've hurt him badly, I mean he was bleeding like bad." I was horrified. "Some…body?" I asked. She nodded. I looked at her. "When you're done with that, I'm going to take you back home!" I said. Romani nodded.

She finished her hot chocolate, and I quickly washed the two mugs. I then pulled Romani into my bedroom. "Your bedroom is very pretty!" She exclaimed. I smiled, while rummaging through my closet, "Thanks," She was sitting on the bed. I pulled a blue scarf and a blue cape; I also pulled some pink mittens and pink earmuffs out. I handed them to her. "Here put these on, and we'll go." She nodded, and I went into the other room grabbing my black cape, and green scarf putting them on.

"Ready!" She jumped into the room looking so adorable. The blue cape was mine when I was younger, including the mittens, and the earmuffs. It also fit her perfectly. I smiled, "let's get going." We went outside, and Romani got in the carriage, I got on my horse. We went on to Lon Lon Ranch, with me riding my horse beside the carriage.

Thanks for reading! : )


	7. Link Day II Going Outside Part II

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

My left still held my right tightly, blood gushed out, and the pain in my right still went on. I took my left off and looked at my hands. On my left my hand was painted with blood, on my right blood rolled down on the floor and on the sheets. I put my left back on my right to hold the pressure.

The room was still freezing cold, even with the fireplace crackling, and a blanket over me. My chest was still bare anyway. I shivered a bit, of course. The blood on my hand kept me warm a bit, with its painful feeling. I don't know if I'd rather be in pain but a little warm, or just baring the cold coming through the window. I still wanted to get rid of this pain.

Sudden thumps came to my ears, probably from Malon. "Are you okay in—"She pushed the door open. "there?" I stared at her, she stared at me… for some reason I didn't say anything. "Is something wrong with your hand?" She asked. I looked at my hand saying nothing. She came running towards me, and pulled my left hand aside. She stared at me right hand, "W-What happened?" She asked. "Link, what hell!" She yelled. "This wasn't here before…" She marked. "He—" My words broke. "He what?" She asked. I feared hurting Zelda and myself if I told her the truth, but I couldn't lie… and for some reason, I still can't say. "Your hand looks like someone stabbed it! Who did it?" She demanded. My hand dripped with blood. "M-Malon…" I muffled, with pain. I drew my left hand to the grasp of my right arm. Malon looked down at me, with her aqua eyes. She rummaged through the first-aid kit still holding my hand. "Your hand will be okay," She took out the green bottle, and opened it. "Like I said… this will sting." She put a drop on my hand, it burned but it wasn't as bad as before. She began rummaging back in the first-aid kit again, and took out a small round pink container."You won't need stitches for this," She began rubbing the cream in the container on my hand. "Why not?" I asked. "The wound wasn't as big as the other one, so since I put the stuff in the green bottle on it, it will heal your skin… and anything else." She smiled. "Oh… okay,"

She finished rubbing my hand, and tied bandages around my hand. It actually felt better. "Link… I have a question… you don't have to tell me who he is, but I'd like to know how he got in my house?" She asked. I nodded over to her. "I'm still trying to figure that out as well… he just always seems to come at the worst moments," I replied. "Oh…" Malon sat on the side of the bed on the edge close to legs.

"When will Romani be back?" I asked. "She may be here at four, or five… she would've been coming here at three, but the weather got so bad." I looked out the window. "What time is it right now?" I asked. "11:57." She said. "Five hours…" I sat up from the bed. Malon stared at me with shock, "Your chest doesn't hurt?!" I glanced at her. "I'm fine…" Malon smiled a little. I went to my right, and grabbed my white layer shirt. I pulled it over my head, and pulled my arms into the sleeves. "It's cold in here…" I said. I stretched and lied back down with my hands and arms as pillows.

"How have you been?" I asked out of the ordinary. Malon smiled, "Good…" She must've been in shock still. "What about Romani?" I asked with a smile. "Shes good…" I sat up again. "What are we going to do for at least five hours?" I asked. She looked down and at me again. "Um…" I stood up. "Link… don't push it." She exclaimed. "I'm fine…" I bit back. I offered her my hand; she looked at me cautiously, and grabbed my hand. I pulled her up. "Why don't you give me a tour around this ranch…? I haven't been to this one."I said. "You're an idiot," She mumbled. "Well, I honestly don't know what I'm going to do for five hours… lay in bed wasn't a choice, because I'm not even tired. I got my share of rest… and I was getting really cold with my bare chest." I marked. She stared my chest, "How is your chest, and your hand feel… and does any scrapes around—"I interrupted her, "I'm fine, Malon… I just have a small ache, and I'm a little cold." I said. "Okay…" She led me down the stairs.

Her house still had the same things I've seen before. It was just a different layout. "I have a question for you…" She stared at me catching my attention. "Yeah?" I asked. "Why is it that, you were just walking around in the snow… with hardly any warm clothes or anything?" She demanded. "I have a dark green cape, but I wear it when I feel really cold." I said. Malon face palmed, "You're going to get a cold that way…" She looked at me. "I—"She interrupted me, "Go get that cape, it's much colder outside… and put your boots on." I laughed, "Oh yeah…" She glared at me, and I quickly went upstairs.

I plopped my feet into my brown leather boots, and I also put on my green mittens on Zelda had given me. Memories of Zelda came into mind, but then was broken with Malon yelling at me, "What's taking so long!" She shouted. "S-Sorry be right down," I quickly threw my dark green cape around me, and tied it around my neck. I put the hood over my head, and sprinted down the stairs. "Are you sure your wounds are okay?" She asked. "Well, I wouldn't be running down the stairs right if they weren't!" I responded. She smiled, and grabbed my hand.

The ranch was different than before. There was a pen with a lot of horses inside… like five or seven horses, a chicken coop with hundreds of feathers and chickens in, a little barn with supplies… a bunch of hay… and cows, and there was also a big farm with a whole bunch of wheat that wasn't growing. "This ranch is bigger," I said. "Yeah." We both stared into the distance and it must've been at least two hours of outside. Malon glanced over to me, "We should start heading back… it's getting cold out here." She said. I turned around staring back at the house, "Yeah—"Suddenly a recognizable voice came to my ears. "Link!" I turned around. A girl with hair lighter than mine, blue eyes of happiness fixed with her brows, and a smile. "Zelda…" I mumbled. I suddenly felt dizzy, and I began coughing up blood like crazy nonstop. Almost falling to the ground, Malon hands caught me, making me look to the ground. I saw her boots come near me in rush. I was still coughing up blood half conscious, until my vision became wavy. My hearing was already like hearing things underwater. I was still very dizzy… and the next thing I find out is everything going black.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Zelda Day II Hope Part III

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

The air was cold, and the wind was hard. It practically blew in our faces. We rode in the direction of the sun. The sun was sun was a little above our heads. I glanced over to Romani. "How long would it take to get there?" I asked. "About four hours," She looked at me. I looked forward, staring at the big mountain. "What if, we picked the pace up?" I rolled my eyes to my left to view her a bit. She looked down at the snow, and back up towards the sky. "I guess we can do that. It would actually get us there in two hours!" She turned her head to me with a bright smile. I looked forward towards the mountains. "Then let's get going!" I kicked the horse, and we both went faster.

We went on the same route, and I've got to say… we were moving fast, we did let the horse rest for a while. We still made great progress.

It soon got a bit foggy, so we slowed down a bit. I suddenly stopped, Romani stopped her horse. "Zel—"She got on the edge of the carriage. "Is something wrong, Zelda?" She asked. I've been staring at the snow below me. "You hear that…?" I murmured. "Hear what?" She hesitated. "Zel… da!" The words whispered through my ears. "M-My name…" I mumbled. "Your name?"She asked. "Link's… dead, Zelda." My eyes widened. "Zelda?" Romani asked. I sighed. "Sorry…" I looked up to her. "You think Link is okay?" Romani tilted her head. "He's perfectly fine, my sis can handle him!" She smiled. My horse began moving slowly. "Hey, Lon Lon Ranch is over there!" Romani shouted. I looked up with a smile; I then kicked the horse, and moved faster than ever. Romani followed behind to catch up to me.

We went through the gates of Lon Lon Ranch slowly, and as soon as we entered I saw Link. His dirty blond hair waved in the wind. His sapphire eyes stared into the distance, he didn't seem to notice me though. I stopped the horse, and got off of it. I smiled. "Hey Link!" I began waving my hands in the air. Link turned looking at me. He was shocked to see me. I smiled, but as soon as I did he started coughing like crazy… I think I spotted blood fly out as well. "Link, Link!" Malon shouted. I quickly began running over towards him and Malon. He almost fell over, with the catch of Malon, when I got over there. "Link?" I asked. His eyes were closed, and his mouth didn't move. "I-Is he alive?!" I exclaimed. "Yes, he is but we need to get him into the house… quickly!" Malon looked over to Romani. "Romani, run back and open the doors!" She shouted. Romani nodded and began running. Malon nodded to me, "Help me get him back," I nodded, and grabbed his right arm.

Link was breathing uneasily, and had blood over his right sleeve. "Why was he out here?" I asked. "He said he was fine, and he wanted to wait for you hopefully," She responded. "Let's get him in quickly," She added. "Yes," I said. I was worried.

I laid him on the bed; he was laying on the bed a little weird. He _was_ heavy. I practically had to heave him on to it. I untied the cape around him, took his mittens off, and his boots. I sighed, and stared at him. "I'm sorry if you panicked…" She began. I looked over to her. "I'm okay…" I continued to stare at him. "How has he been?" I asked. "Oh, good… he's been okay. I've taken care of all his wounds." She began. I looked at her. "Was he coughing blood earlier?" I asked. She nodded, "His lungs took some damage, and they're still healing." She told me. I lifted his right hand up, and looked at the bandages. "What happened here?" I asked. "He didn't really tell me exactly, he just said something about _he_ … I have no idea. _He_ stabbed his hand though, I suppose." She said. "Oh…!" Malon adjusted her position, "It may take a few days for him to heal…"

Malon and I talked until 6:12. Malon got up. "Well I'll be downstairs making soup…" She left, and I stared at Link. Link was breathing through his nose, and I listened quietly while he breathed in and out. The room was practically quiet, besides the clock ticking. I really wanted Link to wake up. His right arm hanged down the bed side, with his fingers relaxed falling to gravity unmoved. His head tilted to his right facing me, his bangs lied on the bed, and his eyes remained shut.

A sudden noise came to my ears, making my heart race… nearly giving myself a heart attack. "Sorry," Malon was carrying a large pot, and two bowls in her hand. "Need help?!" I asked. She shook her head sideways gesturing "No," She lied the pot and the bowls on a dresser, and took a ladle that was sitting inside the pot and scooped soup out of it into a bowl. She put a spoon in it, and handed it to me. I grabbed it, "Thank you," She nodded. "If Link wakes up, you can give a bowl… I'll be outside if you need me. She turned, and left… I watched as she closed the door. I slid the spoon into my mouth tasting it, it was delicious!

I finished my bowl, and laid it beside me. I gazed at Link, which was still unconscious, and in the same position. The room was hinted with purple lighting from the setting of sun. The window faced east. In other words… away from the setting sun. The room gradually evolved itself to a blue, and the big hand on the clock reached 6: 21. I saw Link moved his head to his left facing the window, and pull his right arm up onto the bed. His eyes slowly opened, and I filled with happiness.

Thanks for reading! ; )


	9. Link Day II III Zelda Part I

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

I heard sounds, and I felt very uncomfortable somehow. I heard a clinging sound… which I couldn't determine what exactly it was. My head ached so I moved my head to my left. It seemed lighter over there. My arm wasn't equal to my other arm somehow. I pulled it to my side.

Slowly, I sat up and opened my eyes. "Link!" Suddenly I am being squeezed by someone with dirty blond hair. I couldn't see her face, but I think I recognized her voice. "You worried me… so much!" She went on. I knew exactly who she was. "Zelda…?" She looked up to me, with a bright smile. "I'm glad you're okay!" She said gleefully. I looked at my right sleeve staring at the blood. Of the event of how I must've passed out, I remembered. My eyes creeped to Zelda's, "S-Sorry…" I looked down. Zelda leaned on my shoulder with her head. "You're okay," She stared at me. "I see you here!" I smiled.

Zelda was had an enormous amount of light. A light that can't be taken away… by anything. It is very powerful. I for which have a weakness, I can't understand. When she is near me, I somehow feel better. That darkness still haunts me, giving me an uneasiness.

The lighting got dark, so Zelda lit a candle which she had. "Are you feeling okay?" I nodded, "Yeah… I don't really feel any pain," I responded. She smiled slightly, "Good," She stood up. "I'll be right back." I stared into her eyes, "…K," She got up and left.

The room was almost completely quiet. There was loud ticking clock, and a slight howl of wind. The room was almost covered with blackness because of the small light of the candle. Its flame moved slightly, and it slowly melted the wax on it.

More light slowly got in, as the door opened. "I'm back!" Zelda appeared, and closed the door. She was carrying something folded in a square. I watched her gradually get closer. "Move over a little bit," I quickly moved to my left. In her hands lied a mint green blanket, and she laid it on one side of the bed. I saw a smile from her face from the hint of light. "I'm staying here with you, so I'll be sleeping beside you!" She said. I smiled.

She sat on the bed. There were two pillows on the bed, so she didn't need another pillow. She faced away from me, doing something I couldn't see. She glanced over to me, looking over her shoulder. "You sure you're okay?" She asked again. "Yeah," She nodded, and went under the covers. "Good night," I lied down, and went in the covers as well. "Night," She blew the flame, and the room was pitched dark. I felt a little comfortable sleeping.

o o o

~Day 3~

The light of a new day beamed through my eyes, so I opened them. I switched to my right side to see Zelda, who was not there. I sat up, and looked out the window. It wasn't snowing at all; it looked like the day before. No snow and a bright sun. I looked over my shoulder to see the clock reading 10:48. That is usually when I wake up, or sometimes much later into the day.

My sleeve caught my eye… it still had stained blood on it. The table to my left still hugged the bed trapping me on my side. I pushed it forward, and stepped on the ground. I got of the room, and slowly went down the stairs. "Link!" Zelda ran up to the bottom the stairs. I was halfway down the stairs. She stood next to me.

"Good morning!" She smiled. "Morning," She glanced at my right arm, and clutched my sleeve. "S-Sorry, I got another shirt for you," She led me up the stairs tugging on my sleeve. "N-Not so hard…" She let go of my sleeve, "S-Sorry." We both went into the bedroom. She began rummaging through her bag on the nightstand. "Take off that shirt," I began scrunching up the sleeves quickly, "R-Right," She handed me a new clean white shirt. "Thank—you" I swiftly put the new shirt on.

It was comfortable, and it didn't have a blood stain on it. I looked up with a smile, she smiled as well. "C'mon let's go down stairs and eat something!" She grabbed my hand, and led me downstairs. She was really happy.

"Oh… good morning, Link… and Zelda," Malon shouted. "Morning!" She still had a grip on my hand. "Morning…" Since I was tired my words kind of just slurred. "How are you feeling, Link?" Malon asked. My ears perked up, I just have been asked a question. "Fine… I'm just… tired…" I sighed. "Oh, well if you're hungry there are eggs for both you and Zelda. "Thanks Malon!" She nodded.

I sat down, and ate some eggs. They were good, Malon is usually good at cooking, and so was Zelda. I was never good at cooking anything! "I'll be outside if you need me!" Malon shouted, she was already at the door. Zelda glanced over "Okay!" She shouted. I said the words in my mind, but I was just too tired to even say them out loud. I was practically sluggish. "I'm sorry about what happened to you…" I looked up. "Zelda… it's not your fault," I responded. She looked down. "But—you must've been in pain, of course you were!" I looked down at my right hand, it had bandages on it. "I'm fine… you shouldn't have to worry about my own body—"She broke my thoughts, "Of course **I** do! What if you bled to death! How would **I** feel!?" She marked; she glared at me as well. "Zelda…" I was lost in words… she had a right to worry about me… She would hate me if… I looked up to her, "It won't happen…" She looked angry. "Well… You aren't invincible!" She hissed. I looked down again to avoid her glare, she was right again… why does she do this. "Zelda, I know how to use my sword—"She interrupted my words again, "Yeah! But—you do know who you're going against… **NOTHING** , you're going **to kill yourself**!" She shouted.

I've been awakened mostly by Zelda yelling at me. I didn't understand what she meant by nothing. "You're just letting him interfere with yours, and my life… you _do_ understand what I'm trying to say? Right?!" She went on. "I—"I just stared to the ground, and back at her. "Zelda…" I sighed, and looked down at the table. "I'm—tired." Zelda sighed as well, and put her head down. "Sorry…" He head was laying in her arms. I heard her crying. "Zelda!?" I asked. "I'm **sorry** …" She sobbed. I listened to her whimper and sniffle. I walked over to her side of the table, and put my arm around her. "It's okay…" I whispered. "Link… I—"She put her head against my chest. "Link… I'm sorry…" She muffled. I put my arm her. "I've just been so—worried…" She sobbed. I sighed. "Link… I—"She looked up to me. Her eyes were filled with tears, and her face was all red. "I—I'm nothing without you… Link… you know that right? If you die, I won't be able to live the same again… you u-understand?" I stared at her. I completely understood her. Yet, I was left with no words, I couldn't open my mouth. She continued crying on my shirt. "Sorry…"

It was a few minutes. I honestly didn't know what to do. My mouth was shut. I had no words, and it hurt me to see her cry. Malon came in. "Is Zelda okay?!" She came running over. I looked over to her. "She's fine…" I muttered. "You sure?" She asked. Zelda remained silent, and continued sobbing. I sighed. "Y-Yeah," I replied. Malon nodded, and left.

Why Zelda? I love you, and I understand… I just… I looked down at her. She still cried. I pulled her up, into my arms and carried her upstairs into the bedroom. I then placed her on the bed, sitting next to her. She still cried and sniffled, but began clearing her tears up. I got up to the tissue box on the table I pushed away earlier, and grabbed a tissue, handing it to Zelda. She began wiping it around her face and eyes.

She sighed. "Sorry… for getting emotional…" She apologized. I smiled. "No—it's okay…" I responded. She looked up to me, and put her head again my chest. "I-I love you…" She nodded up to me. Her face was all wet and pink. "Link…" She smiled. I smiled. She put her head against my head again.

"I'm tired…" She mumbled. My smile disappeared slowly. "Me too…"

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	10. Zelda Day II III His Right Hand

_**Chapter 10**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"Link!" I jumped up and hugged him tightly. I closed my eyes tightly as well, while pushing my face into his chest. "You worried me… so much!" I've wanted to hug him for such a long time, it was like… a dream come true! "I missed you so much!" I continued to smudge my face into his shirt. "Zelda…?" He asked. I looked up at him with a big smile! I was so happy to see him! "I'm glad you're okay!" His I saw his blue eyes up close, and just that made me extremely happy.

His eyes wandered off, and he looked back to me with his powerful blue eyes! He looked sad all of a sudden though, "S-Sorry…" He looked down. He must've missed me as well…! I leaned on his shoulder, "You're okay," I pulled away to meet his eyes again, "I see you here!" I smiled.

He looked down somehow for a while. I didn't completely understand why… my feelings were mostly happy ones. I just was so HAPPY he was in front of me. Yet, his sad feelings for some reason bothered me.

I got a candle out of the covered, and lit it. I glanced at him, "Are you feeling okay?" He nodded, "Yeah… I don't really feel any pain," He responded. I smiled a little, I felt like my question wasn't answered fully. "Good," I stood up from the chair. "I'll be right back." I headed to the door, "…K" He responded. I left, and went down the stairs heading downstairs.

The air was slightly cold; I was warm enough with my black cape. "Malon!?" I shouted. "Zelda!" I came to her voice, and met her with a smile. I began panting, "He's AWAKE!" I said cheerfully. "Good! Is he okay?" She asked. I nodded, "Yeah, he said he wasn't feeling anything." She smiled. "Good… was he hungry at all?" I stared at her, and giggled. "I… didn't ask him, he seemed fine though!" I said. Malon sighed, and looked around. "His healing may take a few more days, so you're welcomed to stay here," I smiled and jumped. "Really!" She nodded, "There's so extra blankets in the closet," I turned around and began walking. "Thanks, Malon!" I shouted.

I went into the house, and looked around for a closet. I found a two-door entry by the entrance of the house. I opened doors and found a whole bunch of stuff in it, and boxes in it. I glanced all over the closet. A mint-green fluffy blanket caught my eye. I grabbed it and went upstairs.

Slowly I opened the door; it kind of made creaking sounds. "I'm back!" I quickly closed the door, and began walking over to the bed. "Move over a little bit," I said, he quickly moved, and I spread the blanket across one side. I smiled down at him, "I'm staying here with you, so I'll be sleeping beside you!" A smile formed on his face.

I sat down on the bed, staring down at the floor. Was he really okay? Was he hiding something? I looked over my shoulder to see his face. "You sure you're okay?" I asked. "Yeah," I nodded. He seemed to be telling the truth I suppose. I went under the covers. Was he telling the truth? "Good night," He said. "Night," I leaned over to the candle, and blew it out. The candle's light disappeared, and the room became dark. He wasn't lying? Was he? I soon fell asleep.

o o o

~Day 3~

The light of a new day shined through the curtains. I looked over to the clock, it was uncomfortable doing that. I had to use all my strength to do that. It read 10:33 A.M. I quickly got up, and put a new dress on. I usually didn't sleep _that_ long! I headed over to the door, and glanced at Link. He was still fast asleep. I smiled, and went downstairs.

Malon wasn't around, but Romani was. "Morning, Zelda!" Romani smiled. She was sitting in a chair at the table. I smiled, "Morning, Romani," I pulled a chair, and sat beside her. "Want some coffee?" She asked. "Sure," She got up and poured coffee into a mug. "Here you go!" She handed it to me, and sat down. "Oh! And here is the creamer." She got up, and got the creamer handing it to me. I poured some in, and began sipping the coffee.

"Thanks," I mumbled. "Mm Hmm!" She responded. She looked around the room, and then stared at me. "Zelda… is Link okay?" She asked. I placed the mug down. "Yeah, he is…" I said. "I just haven't had a chance to ask him, you know…" I looked down. "You will," I looked at her.

"Romani!" Malon's voice shouted. Romani stood up. "O-Oh coming!" She ran out the door. I sighed, and continued sipping my coffee. Suddenly I hear creaky steps coming from the stairs. Halfway downstairs, I saw Link! "Link!" I ran up to him. I smiled, "Good morning!" I said. "Morning," I rolled my eyes over to his right sleeve. It had blood on it, from yesterday evening. I quickly grabbed it tugging it closely to me. I examined it. He must've slept with it. "S-Sorry, I got another shirt for you," I quickly led him up the stairs, "N-Not so hard…" I looked at my hand, and let go of his sleeve… I didn't even realize I still held it. "S-Sorry." He followed me into the bedroom; I began glancing around in my bag. "Take off that shirt," I said quickly. "R-Right," I found a shirt, and pulled it out handing it to him. I stared at his chest while he put the white collared shirt on. He had bandages across his chest… I felt bad, for him… just thinking and seeing it, it must've been painful. I disliked it.

He put the shirt on, and he smiled. I smiled back, "C'mon let's go downstairs and eat something!" I grabbed his left hand, and we both went down. I was going to grab his right, but I felt I would hurt him. I felt uneasy; it was like I was going through his pain… but no… I can never understand that…he's the one who protects me from that, and he's the one who ends up getting hurt. I felt like a bad person…

"Oh…good morning, Link… and Zelda," Malon shouted. "Morning," I responded, "Morning…" Link said three seconds after me. Malon was washing dishes. "How are you feeling, Link?" She nodded her head over to Link. "Fine… I'm just tired…" He sighed. "Oh, well if you're hungry there are eggs for both you and Zelda." I nodded, "Thanks Malon!"

All my thoughts just began to just gather up, I began thinking too much. "I'll be outside if you need me!" I quickly looked at Malon, "Okay!" I said. She left, and it was just Link and I sitting in the same room… he sat across from me, practically ignoring me. My words just came out, "I'm sorry about what happened to you…" He looked up. "Zelda… it's not your fault," I looked down… it wasn't my fault true. "But—you must've been in pain, of course you were!" Even saying that, my chest filled with a ton of emotions, anger, sadness… a lot of those, fear… "I'm fine… you shouldn't have to worry about my own body—"That was the lighter that released all the energy and feeling inside me! "Of course **I** do! What if you bled to death! How would **I** feel!?" I stared at him, with a demon in my eyes. I felt my eyes getting filled with tears as well. "Zelda…" He looked up at me, with fear. He was panting. "It won't happen…" I breathed in and out holding my tears in, "Well… you aren't invincible!" He looked down. "Zelda, I know how to use my sword—"Dumbass… "Yeah! But—you do know who you're going against… **NOTHING** , you're going **to kill yourself**!" Is he that stu… pid… my eyes began filling up, I tried my hardest to hold back.

"You're just letting him interfere with yours and my life… you do understand what I'm trying to say? Right?!" My harsh tone slowly disappeared, and in return more tears filled in my eyes. "I—"He looked down, "Zelda…" He sighed. A tear rolled down my cheek. "I'm tired…" I laid my head down onto my arm that were folded on the table, and forced my head into them. "Sorry…" I cried and sniffled. "I'm **sorry** …" I shouldn't have had yelled at him… I just don't want him to die… I felt bad for all the pain he must've went through… I… he put his arm around my shoulder. His right arm, with his bandage. "It's okay" I stared at it. "Link… I—"I put my head against his chest, and cried more. "Link… I'm sorry…" He wrapped his arm around my back. "I've just been—so worried…" I sighed, "Link… I—"I looked up at him. "I—I'm nothing without you… Link… you know that right? If you die, I won't be able to live the same again… you u-understand?" He just stared at me, not saying anything… so I just looked into his shirt, and cried. Sadness took over me.

Link suddenly began moving. He picked me up, and carried me to the bedroom. He put me on the bed, and sat next to me. I still cried for some reason, so I tried to pull away my tears… I really didn't want him seeing me like this. Suddenly I saw a tissue being handed to me. I took it and began wiping my face with it. My face was really wet.

I sighed, "Sorry… for getting emotional…" I said. "No—it's okay…" I looked at him after I wiped away my tears. I put my hand against his chest, I was able to hear his pulse… it was calm. "I-I love you…" I looked up at him. "Link…" I smiled. I put my head on his chest.

"I'm tired…" I mumbled. "Me too…" He responded. I grabbed his right hand. It had bandages on it. I looked up to him. "Is Malon going to take care of your bandage?" I asked. "Yeah…" I looked down, "Okay."


	11. Link III Silent Happiness Part II

**Chapter 11**

 **Enjoy!**

By surprise, her hand slithered over to my right. I didn't move. She looked up at me, "Is Malon going to take care of your bandage?" She asked. "Yeah…" I mumbled. She looked down, "Okay." She fell down, and quickly fell asleep. I stared at her for a second, and got up with a sigh. I went downstairs.

"Hey!" I shot a glance over to Romani. "Hey." I responded. I was greeted from her at the bottom of the stairs. "Did you sleep well!?" She asked. I nodded, "Yes…" She stared at me with excitement. "Did you see all the snow outside?!" She asked. "No…" I replied. She jumped. "You gotta come out outside and play with me!" She said cheerfully. She yanked my hand. "Okay—lemme get my shoes…" I turned around, and went upstairs. "Yay!" She shouted.

I went upstairs, and slowly opened the door. Zelda was completely knocked out, but still… I didn't want to bother her. I went over to the bed, finding my boots. I slipped them on, and glanced at Zelda before leaving the room.

Romani wasn't downstairs, I couldn't find her anywhere. "Romani?" I said out loud. I didn't get a response. The room was completely empty, with nobody in it, so I stepped outside.

I was greeted with piles of snow everywhere, there was even snow plopping down from the roof. It _must've_ snowed all though the night. "Hey! Link!" I looked into the east direction. Romani was waving over to me. I sprinted over to her. "Wanna help me make a snowman!?" She smiled… she looked really cute. "Sure," I said. She giggled. "I'll make the body, and you can make the head!" She said. I looked around in the snow, "Okay…" I mumbled. I dug my left hand into the snow, and I shaped the large amount of snow into a ball. I rolled it in the snow for a while trying to make the perfect sized ball for the head. The snow was really cold in my hands, but I tried to ignore it. "You can put the head on top when you're ready." I glanced over to Romani; she was standing next to a large snowball.

I picked the snowball up, and carried it over to Romani, and placed it on her snowball. The snowman had one body and one head. "We're not going to have to a second snowball for the body?" I asked. Romani began digging into her pockets, and reach out two black buttons. She positioned them on to the snowmen's head… they were the eyes. She ran over to a tree, and found two twigs. She ran back and dropped one twig on the ground. With the one twig in her right hand, she poked a hole in the center of the head below the eyes, and made it look more like a circle… this was the nose. Following that, she traced a curved line below it… it was the Snowman's smile. After all that, she picked the other twig on the floor, and place one on each side… they were arms. She turned to face me, "Ta Da!" She shouted. She gestured her hands in the air. I smiled, with a laugh, and she grabbed my hand leading me to a tree and a swing set.

There were two swings, and one large tree. The swings were on either side of the dead tree in the winter, piled with bundles of snow on the branches. "This is my swing," She pointed to the swing on the right. "And, this one is Malon's!" She pointed to the one on the left. She turned to me with a smile. "You can go on Malon's!" I nodded, and walked over to Malon's swing on the left. I wiped off all the snow off the swing, and sat on it. It was just a little cold.

I gave the swing a little push, kicking off the ground, and swinging my legs back and forth to keep it swaying. I looked over and saw Romani swinging as well. "This is fun! Isn't it?" She asked. "Yeah!" I said. Romani giggled. She stopped giggling. "Link…" I nodded. "Yeah?" I asked. "How have you been feeling?" She asked. I looked down, "Good, nothing bothers me." I responded. Her eyes wandered away, "That's good!" She said. We swayed back and forth on the swings for a little, and got off pretty soon after.

We both walked into the house, the first person I see is Malon. She glanced over to Romani and me, and stood up. "Link!" She was focused on me. "Malon!" I cleared my throat, "Sorry if I brushed you aside earlier!" I said. Malon still stared at me, "No, it's okay." She said with a smile. She looked over to Romani "Romani, I need to check his bandages…" She said. "Okay…" Romani left the room.

Malon grabbed my hand, and led me to a chair. "Be right back…" She ran up the stairs, and I looked around for Romani. I didn't find her anywhere…? I wonder where she went. "Back!" Malon said. I glanced over to the stairs and she was already at the bottom. She was holding the first-aid kit. "So, Zelda fell asleep?" She asked. I looked away, "Yeah… she was exhausted… I guess," I said. Malon placed the first-aid kit on the table, and brought a chair closer to me. "Let me see your hand," I lend out my hand, and she grabbed it. She pulled the bandages off. "It healed!" She said excitedly. I pulled my hand quickly away and examined it. There was no wound at all! I was astonished.

"Can you lift your shirt?" Malon asked. I lifted my white polo shirt a little above the other wound. She unraveled the bandages. "It's getting better…" She said, and reached into the first-aid kit grabbing the bandages. She wrapped them around me. She closed the first-aid kit, and I adjusted my shirt on me right. "Link!" A familiar female voice said. "Zelda?!" I said. Malon and I glanced upstairs. Zelda was halfway down the stairs. I gazed at her.

"Link, I'm sorry…" She said. I smiled a little. "You're still sorry?" I asked. "Yes!" She stammered. She looked down, "I was a little _too_ harsh…" She said. I still held a smile. "You're just worried about me… It's okay!" I said. Zelda stared at me like she wanted to cry again, but I still was smiling. I wanted Zelda to be happy. Malon was still in the room. "I'll be—right back" Malon mumbled. She left the room.

Zelda sighed. "Zelda… please… it is okay!" I said brightly. "I'm fine Zelda… and you know why I'm not going to die!" She nodded up. My smile grew bigger. I grabbed her hands. "Because, I'll be thinking of you, Zelda!" She looked down at my hands. "And since you're here… it will be easier… because I'd have to protect you." She looked up at me. "But—"I stopped her. "Don't worry…" I added. She looked down. "Then, I'll stay here with you…" She mumbled. I was happy, but later that night. I for some reason left, into the snow and climbed the mountain once again.

o o o

It was silent. Zelda, Malon, and Romani were asleep. I sat up on the side of the bed. I looked over to Zelda. Her eyes were closed shut. I sighed, and reached over to my boots, and slipped them on. I got up, and went towards the little table by the window. I grabbed my tunic, and pulled it over me. I grabbed my belts and my pouches wrapping them around me. I walked slowly around Zelda to the other table, and picked up my hat. I plopped it on. Next, I picked up one earring and found hole in my ear putting the earring in it. I did the same for the next one.

Quickly I put my gloves on, sliding them through my fingers. I picked up my sword in its case, and put it behind me. Along with my shield. I walked over to door, and held it open for a second. I stared at Zelda for second, and left. I was now walking in the piles of snow, starting on the mountain, where I had found him the last time.

 ** _Thanks for reading! Give me question, thoughts, or ideas!_**


	12. Link Day III Fear of Nothing Part III

Chapter 12

Enjoy!

The night was _very_ familiar to the other one before! It was snowing, and it had that _same_ particular feeling.

I managed to get to the same place, I was before. The place I saw Dark. The same rock, and tree. I looked around for any clues, or anything out of the ordinary. A strong fierce wind blew into my face. My hair wavered while looked at the same direction.

"Hey Link…" I looked around. Dark wasn't sight. "How have _you've been_ feeling?" Suddenly I felt something go through me, and it wasn't just the wind. I felt dizzy, for no reason. "Whe—"I couldn't walk straight. "I'll take you to my world…!" My eyes closed, and I fell to the ground hitting the snow.

o o o

I woke up with a pain in my left arm, I felt I was lying down still. Slowly I opened my eyes. I was found in a bright room, with marble walls, ceilings, and floor. The brightness of the room, caused me to squint. I was adjusting from the dark sleep I was just in. I felt even more pain going through my left arm. I whimpered.

"Hey, that was louder than last time! Are you awake?!" I gradually lift myself up, standing up. I glanced at left arm. My white sleeve had red stained cuts in it. I looked over a t Dark. "So… you came to play with me!?" Dark smiled. I stared at him, I was afraid. "Oh, and if you're wondering about the pain and scratches on your left that was all me…" He pointed his weapon at me. "I was getting bored…" He tilted his head to his other side. "Let's have fun!"

He walked towards me, I drew my sword out along with my shield. Fear strained in me, in every movement I made. I tried to dodge his attacks, the best I can, using my movement, and my shield and sword. Our swords made a clinging sound, every time they met. My eyes followed his attacks and movement, his did too probably. I got him a few times, barely. He got me a few times as well. I just had a few scratches on my head, and my arms.

We were both skilled swordsman, but I feared he was on a stronger level than I. He was also a bit more _insane_. He held a tight smile on his face, especially when small amounts of my own blood flew into the height of the sky. Even his own marks didn't bother.

"Link, you know what happens if you die here! Correct?" I tried to ignore him. "You usually fall in an endless abyss forever… but if you have a strong soul, you will be reborn again!" I stared at him, still in the movement. "The thing is, if you are reborn… you'll probably be someone _like me_ ," He smiled. I lost my focus, and he stabbed my lower chest. He pulled it out quickly. I whimpered, and felt some warm blood fall down from my mouth.

"What if I finished you right then and there?" He asked with a giggle. He stabbed my leg, and pulled it out. I fell to the floor backwards.

"GAH!" I tried to pull myself up, and saw Zelda pointing her sword at Dark neck. She was in tears.

"Stop… you can't…!" Dark remain still. "You can't kill him…" Dark smiled slightly.

"Why not? It would make you suffer, and make me happy! Why should I even _care_ about _your_ emotions?" More tears rolled down Zelda.

"You have no emotions!" She yelled, she began panting.

"Oh, really?" He stabbed me with his sword, and left it there. I whimpered even more. "LINK!" Her eyes widened and stared at me. "Zel…" I had no strength left to finish her name. Dark squeezed her wrists, and she dropped her sword. Dark gradually drew closer to her, and Zelda tried to pull away. Dark placed his lips on Zelda's. I panted, and struggled to get up… but. Anger boiled inside me. The sight was terrible.

He didn't even pull away, and Zelda couldn't escape… why? I was wrong, Zelda kicked him, and he released her. She picked up her sword, but as she stood up, Dark attacked her right arm with a small knife. She backed up, putting her left on the mark. I felt much more uneasiness. My vision was getting bad, the sword inside me sicken me. It was even worst watching Zelda and Dark fight. I managed to pull myself up, with my limp leg, and the sword buried in me.

"Oh! The delivery man is here!" Dark called out. He came over to me, and yanked his sword out of me. I screamed of pain, and felt more blood rush down my chin and neck. The sword was covered in blood. Dark stared at me with a smile, "Did somebody paint your neck with red paint!" He laughed. I had no energy to even say a word. He stabbed the side of my chest. My vision got worse, and hearing was terrible. Zelda tried to pull Dark's hands away, but he knocked her down. He stabbed me again.

"You should die soon!"

"No…" I mumbled. He continued to stab me, and my heart began banging against my chest along with my instant breathing. A nasty look came from Dark, it was a sick look… I felt I couldn't move anything. The only few things that taunted me was, the terrible pain, and the look on Zelda's face. It was fear, somehow… it gave me energy. I remembered what she told me, it scared me at first. She had a glare of fear, worriedness, and even sadness. _"Of course_ _ **I**_ _do! What if you bled to death! How would_ _ **I**_ _feel!?"_

Thoughts whirled me, while my spirit slowly left me. _"_ _ **NOTHING**_ … _**kill yourself**_!" He… I stabbed my sword into him! "W-Wha…" He stepped back. I dropped my sword, and pressed my left arm and hand against my chest. I almost collapsed on the floor. "Link!" Zelda ran over, and caught me. I stood up correctly. Dark fell to the ground. I walked over to him, and pulled my sword out of him. He grunted.

"Good luck getting back…" He smiled. "I'm already done for…" He was panting, so was I. I stared down at him.

"What happens to someone like you, when death comes along?" Because of my lack of energy, I sounded like someone with no feelings. Dark began fading. I looked at him afraid, I somehow cared about him. He laughed.

"Well, as you can see… I fade… and I burn in hell." I gaped.

"Hell?!" He smiled a little bit.

"Yeah, that's it…"

"That's…" Why did I feel bad for him? He looked away.

"There's nothing important about me…" Why? Why do I…

"Dark…" I almost sounded crying. He rolled his eyes towards me.

"Yeah?"

"Don't…" I looked away. "Why… would…" I was lost in my thoughts. I hated him, but… I somehow felt _bad_ for him. "You were important… you shouldn't just…" He looked annoyed.

"Link, you can't change who I am… I was created one way…"

"How?"

"I'm created by your own fears, and I'm nothing but… your own reflection… an imagination." I stared at him with uneasiness.

"That can't be exactly true… what if… you can be _an actual person_?!" Dark smiled.

"Hmm… what if? That's interesting… a real person? I don't know! Good idea." He faded, and the last I saw of him was a smile. His body was completely gone. "Link…" I looked down, and allowed more pressure on my chest. I grunted. "My chest is _killing_ me!" Zelda came by and grabbed my right hand. "Can you make it back?" She asked. "Yeah…" I grumbled. I looked around. "Where's the exit?" Zelda began walking me. We were moving a little slow because my leg was hard to walk with. "It's over here…" We got closer and closer to the exit.

"Is your right arm okay?" I asked. She glanced at me, and looked forward for a second. She had beautiful eyes.

"Y-Yeah… let's get back quickly…" She said. My vision was still very blurry.

"Yeah… I don't know how long I'll last." She walked a little quicker. Adjusting to this was a struggle.

"C'mon then!"

"Right…" I panted. We reached outside into the snow mountains. "Zelda?" She nodded, "Yeah?" She asked. "Can we leave… and go home… tomorrow morning?" She smiled. "Yeah!" I smiled slightly. I ignored my pain as well as I could.


	13. Link Day IV Farewell

Chapter 13

Enjoy!

"Malon!" Malon turned to face us. I was kind of surprise to see Malon up at this time. She glanced at me with disbelief.

"What—happened?!" She ran up to us.

"It's over…" Zelda mumbled. I looked over to her. Malon looked at both Zelda and I. I was exhausted I wanted to faint. I breathing heavily, and my eyes just wandered all over the place.

"Link…"

"Yeah…?"

"Are you okay," I attempted to glare at her, but it was more like a stare.

"No… I don't… even understand… how I'm still alive!" There was blood drenched all over me.

"C'mon!" She grabbed my hand, and led me into the shed. She pushed me against the wall, and I fell into a chair. "Geh!" I whimpered. I looked up, and found Malon looking up at me.

"HOW COULD YOU!"

"WHAT!"

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH?!"

"Selfish?"

"YOU IDIOT!" She slapped me. I stared to the floor on my right.

"I'm already… in enough pain…" I mumbled.

"Yeah, but how do you think Zelda feels?!" I nodded up to her.

"What do you mean?!"

"What _I_ mean? Did you hear _anything_ _you_ said, or she said… _the past few days_?!" She snapped.

"You were listening? I thought you left!"

"Well, yes I did!" I stared at her.

"WHY!"

"Well, you guys were loud so I was able to hear you,"

"Gah! What!" I whimpered. "So, you heard everything?" She nodded. My pain got worst. "SORRY! I JUST HAD TO… IT WAS BOTHERING ME!" Pain pressed against me.

"I wonder, if Zelda hears you?" I practically had any energy in me, it was already hard enough to raise my voice. My head was spinning in circles.

"Ma… lon…" She glanced at me.

"What?" She couldn't understand somehow? My eyes closed, and I wandered off falling asleep.

o o o

"Mhm…" I didn't feel so much pain from before. But still, there was a slight pain.

"Link?!" I lifted one eye lid. Zelda was peering at me, "Link!" I looked at my nose with my one eye. I was looking at what seemed to be a table. "Link? Are you alright?" I felt stuck in the position I was in.

"Y-Yeah…" I stuttered. I lifted my head, but in the action I made a glass of water fall to the ground. "HEH!" She dodged the flying water. Zelda stared at the ground… probably the water that just spilled on the ground. She bent over, and picked the cup up at least with a sigh. I looked around the room for Malon.

"Er… where's Malon?" She sighed.

"She went to bed…" I nodded up.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Four hours…"

"Fou—"I looked down. "Four hours,"

"Yeah… I kind of just waited for you." She turned her head to face away from me. "I nearly freaked out when I heard you pasted out." I sighed.

"I was exhausted…" She yawned.

" _I'm_ exhausted…" I perked up. She glanced at me. "We're leaving tomorrow… like you said."

"Y-Yeah…!" She smiled, and lent me her hand. I grabbed her palm, and she yanked me up. …"C'mon…!" She led me out of the shed, and into the quiet house. I fell asleep peacefully.

o o o

Sunlight beamed into my face. My eyes squinted, and I forced myself up. I yawned by the lack of sleep. I was drowsy. "Link!" My eyes followed the sound to the door. "You ready?" Zelda smiled.

"I-I just woke up!" She giggled.

"Oh... well I'll meet you down stairs." I threw on my clothes, and took all my stuff with me. Did she hear me get up? Does she _really_ want to leave? I staggered down the stairs silently. I was half way down. "Are you ready Link!?" I stared down at Zelda. Malon was next to her smiling. I nodded. "I guess…"

"C'mon, Mila's ready!"

"Wha—we're really leaving… now?!" She glared me.

"Yes, we are!"

"Oh… kay?" She jumped up the stairs, and grabbed my hand. Tugging me down the stairs. Malon looked at me

"You'll come and visit again, right?" I smile slightly.

"Yeah," Romani jumped up and down.

"YAY! Hope you'll play with me too!" My smile grew larger. I laughed.

"Yeah, I will…" Her happiness filled me up with joy. They both waved bye.

"Have a safe trip back!" Zelda looked over. "Right!" She led me into the bright ray of sunshine, and pulled me on her horse. I looked at horse.

"You didn't bring Epona?"

"No, I did not,"

"Oh okay, well…" I glanced at her. "Let's go back… home." I sighed. She smiled. "Yes," I smiled.

 _ **Thanks for reading,**_


End file.
